A Soldier's Salute
by D.L.Writer17
Summary: After recieving news of Private Walker's death, Captain Mainwaring decides to hold a funeral for one of his bravest men.
1. Fallen Hero

**Here's chapter 1 of my first fanfic of one of the best sitcoms ever and a farewell to one of it's best characters. **

A single cloud was drifting towards the sun as it shone over Walmington-on-Sea. The bustling high street was filled with talk over recent news of the Allies attack on the Axis forces in Egypt. In the Manager's Office at Swallow Bank, George Mainwaring sat at his desk, looking over bank notices. Since the War had started, this office had undergone a few changes, there was a propaganda poster on the wall, military papers were stacked in a pile on the desk, and a machine gun was prompted up against the window, which covered the high street from Stead and Simpson to Timothy White. Aside from being manager of the bank, Mainwaring was also Captain of the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard and it was for him, his greatest triumph in that he had turned many of the town's eldest residents and shop-keepers into, in his eyes at least, a well-trained, elite, fighting unit.

There was a knock on the door and in came Frank Pike, his young assistant bank clerk.

"Sorry Mr Mainwaring, but a letter has just come through from HQ. Looks urgent."

"Ah yes, thank you Pike" said Mainwaring, as he took the letter from Pike's hand, "This'll probably some new piece of information on how we can improve our actions against Jerry." He chuckled proudly. He was just about to open the letter when he saw Pike still standing over his shoulder, "Well go on Boy, go see to your duties."

Pike quickly left the office. Mainwaring slowly opened the letter and began to read. As his eyes scrolled down, his face began to slowly begin to drop and by the time he'd reached the bottom, his mouth was hung open in horror and the colour had been drained from his face. He folded the letter back up and slowly sank into his chair, his head in his hands. He didn't even notice the door opening again as his chief clerk entered.

"Sorry sir, but Mr Heston wishes to open another account for his ra…" Wilson stopped and saw Mainwaring sitting at the desk, not moving, "Everything alright, sir?"

Mainwaring didn't answer. He pulled out his pocket-watch out of his waistcoat and looked at it. There was 5 minutes before lunch. He again didn't react when the door opened again as Pike walked in. He wasn't use to not hearing Mainwaring and Wilson's conversations.

"Would you please remember to knock, Frank?" groaned Wilson, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with Mr Mainwaring, Uncle Arthur?" asked Pike.

"I really have no idea" said Wilson. Mainwaring finally looked up to see Wilson and Pike looking anxiously at him. He pocketed the letter and stood up.

"Wilson," he said, in an unusually shaky voice "I want you to go around town and round up all members of the platoon, and tell them to meet in the church-hall in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes sir?" said Wilson, surprised, "I hardly think we'll have time to change into our…"

"No, I just want a quick word with them."

"But couldn't it wait until we go on parade?"

"No." Mainwaring answered back, sharply, "In fact, also tell them that I'm cancelling tonight's parade."

Pike and Wilson stared at their officer. Mainwaring never cancelled parades, unless it was a request from the Vicar.

"No parade?" asked Pike, in bewilderment.

"Yes. Also Pike, I want you to go out on your bicycle and have the Vicar be there as well."

Wilson could definitely tell something was wrong, "Are you quite sure that everything's alright sir?"

"Just do it, that's an order!" rapped Mainwaring. Pike and Wilson quickly left the office, leaving Mainwaring deep in thought.

The platoon had never looked so unusual with everyone in their day clothes instead of their uniforms.

"Och, what's that fool Mainwaring thinking he's doing, dragging us here in the middle of the day?" grumbled Frazer, wearing his Undertaker's black coat and Top-Hat.

"Now then, Mr Frazer," said Jones the Butcher "when a commanding officer would call you in, you called in. I can remember when we was in the Sudan, Colonel Kitchener would often call us in, which was very rare, because he never usually called us in you understand, he never usually called us in, and when he would call us in, we would all stand in line, like how we're all standing in line now, and then we'd all stand to attention when we would hear…"

"Platoon, attention!" came Wilson's voice from the church-hall door. All the men stood to attention at once, except for Jones, who was always a second behind everyone else.

"Just like that." Jones said to Frazer "We'd all stand to attention when he said…"

"Would you mind not talking in the ranks please, Jonesy?" asked Wilson.

"So sorry Sergeant," said Jones, "you see I was explaining to Private Frazer on how we…"

"Yes, alright." said Wilson, turning to face the men. He then noticed that there was a gap between Frazer and Private Godfrey "Has anyone seen…?"

But before he could ask, Mainwaring marched in followed by Pike who had brought the vicar and also the verger, Mr Yeatman.

"This had better be important Mr Mainwaring." huffed the vicar

"Yes, his Reverence hates to disturbed when his sermons need writing." butted in the verger.

"Thank you, Mr Yeatman." the vicar said impatiently.

"I assure you Vicar, this is a matter that can concern you." said Mainwaring. He turned on his heel and walked over to Wilson, who saluted him as he approached "Are all the men here, Wilson?"

"Permission to speak sir!" said Jones quickly, "All the men are here, except for Private Walker, sir."

"No doubt the damned fool is out on some ridiculous smuggling business." growled Frazer "He'll get himself done in one of these days just you…"

"Private Walker is dead, Frazer." Mainwaring called out, loudly.

An eerie silence fell across the hall at this statement; even Frazer had gone slightly paler than usual.

"I had just received the message from GHQ." said Mainwaring, trying to sound calm "Turns out that Walker was doing… business over at Eastbourne when that air-raid two days ago happened. It was unfortunate that as Walker attempted to get back home, he had run into a Nazi parachutist…"

"Was he dressed as a nun, Mr Mainwaring?" Pike blurted out, stupidly.

"Now please, Frank." said Wilson firmly, although there was a slight shake in his voice as he said this.

"As I was saying," continued Mainwaring, "after encountering this threat, Walker attempted to stop it, but unfortunately, he was shot in the stomach, but he still had enough energy to shoot the cold-blooded fiend down himself and by the time they were found, well…"

Mainwaring looked at the men. They all had the same look of horror and sorrow on their faces. Jones' lip was quivering slightly under his moustache, Frazer was twirling his hat slowly in his long fingers and Godfrey was blowing his nose in an embroided handkerchief. Walker had always been a valuable member of the platoon, always going out to supply the men and others in the town with rations that were in short supply, or always trying to sneak in more ammunition for when they would go out on parade. But now, it looked like all that was over.

"Now, I am allowed to send some men out to Eastbourne tomorrow to collect Walker and bring him back home to Walmington." Mainwaring added to the deadened silence.

"Permission to speak, sir." replied Jones, sounding like he was holding back tears, "I would like to volunteer to go out to Eastbourne tomorrow to collect Walker and bring him back home to Walmington, I'd like that very much I would sir."

"I volunteer as well sir." said Frazer quickly.

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to go and see if I could be any assistance to them." came Godfrey's quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm going too!" Pike said, in his stroppy, sulky tone.

"Thank you men." said Mainwaring shortly and he slowly turned to Wilson, who was wiping his eyes, "Send a message to Eastbourne and tell them that our section 1 platoon will be collecting the… deceased tomorrow."

"Very well sir." said Wilson quietly, and he left the hall. Mainwaring dismissed the men and he walked over to the vicar.

"I do apologise Mr Mainwaring." said the vicar, calmly "I feel say this may greatly affect the platoon."

"Possibly." said Mainwaring, etching his shoulders as he spoke, "Now vicar, it's best to get this out of the way and discuss dates for the funeral. When's the nearest opening?"

"Well, if I remember my schedule, there is an opening for next Thursday." the vicar answered politely, "Would that be alright?"

"Yes, fine." said Mainwaring, distractedly, and with that, he turned to face door and marched out back down the road to the bank.


	2. Leave a light on

**Apologies if thisi chapter is still a little sad, but I promise next chapter will have more classic "Dad's Army" humour.**

Never had an afternoon dragged on so slowly. Many citizens of Walmington could tell that there was a sense of gloom going around, and that it was emanating from those were in the Home Guard. This wasn't more obvious than at the bank. Pike was no longer greeting people with his cheerful and childish grin, instead he looked, if anything, downright miserable, all he would say to the customers was "Lo" in a muffled voice, cash their money without speaking and then send them on their way without looking up from where the money had been. Wilson too seemed affected as well. He would walk slowly in and out of Mainwaring's office and pass notes onto Pike without even saying what they were. As for Mr Mainwaring, he wasn't seen for the remainder of the afternoon; he stayed shut up in his office and didn't leave it until it was closing time.

Over at the butcher's, Jones wasn't feeling himself either. He carelessly chopped up the meat, misread the weighing scales and even forgot to give Mrs Fox, who he had always had affection for, an extra sausage with her meat rations. The women were quite surprised when Jones had to go to the backroom to "gather himself up" after he had been about to cut off a section of steak and left the boy Raymond in charge for a while.

As the clock struck ten that night, Frazer closed the curtains on the door of his shop, picked up the candle extinguisher and began putting out the candles along the wall. As he was about to put out the last one next to an open cabinet, he saw a few brass handles for coffins, which had bought from Walker for £5 a pair. He hesitated for a moment then he removed the extinguisher from over the candle and put it down on the shelf, leaving the candle to flicker soundlessly in the dark.

"I'll leave it on for you, Joe." said Frazer quietly, and after making sure there wasn't anyone looking through the windows, the gruff old Scotsman wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his dressing-gown.

On the other side of town at the Pike household, Wilson was sitting in an armchair, looking at the fire as it burned in the grate. He had been sitting there since he had got back from the bank and he had also had his tea there as well rather than at the table with Frank and his mother. Just then, Frank entered the living room, wearing his one size too small pyjamas, carrying a glass of milk.

"I brought you some milk, Uncle Arthur." he said as he approached the chair.

"Oh, thank you, Frank." said Wilson quietly, and as he took the glass, he noticed that only about a third of the glass was full.

"Mum said not too use too much, since getting milk may be… difficult from now on." said Frank, who screwed up his face to hold his tears. Wilson understood how young Frank must be taking this; he had always considered Walker as his closest friend out of anyone in the platoon. Frank slowly turned back towards the door, just as his mother entered, wearing her dressing gown.

"Why aren't you in bed, Frank?" said Mrs Pike, with a stern look on her face.

"I was just saying "night" to Uncle Arthur", said Frank, defensively.

He turned up the corridor and headed upstairs. Mrs Pike walked into the living room, and put her arms around Wilson.

"I hate seeing you like this Arthur." she said sweetly, "It's just not like you to be so quiet."

"Please, Mavis." said Wilson embarrassed, "I just need some time to myself."

"Well, you've had all evening to be on your own." said Mrs Pike, with an offended tone to her voice, "How much more time do you need, I can't be waiting all night for you, you know."

"Well, it's just a very serious matter, Mavis." Wilson explained "I mean, how will this news affect the platoon and the town? Walmington without Walker is just…"

"I know." said Mrs Pike, back in her motherly voice again, "I'll have to get my elastic some other way."

"I think I'll sleep on it tonight." said Wilson quickly. He didn't think now was the right time to be talking about Mrs Pike's elastic. He climbed the stairs to the top floor and as he crossed the landing, he noticed Frank's door was open a little. He looked in and saw Frank, fast asleep, clutching his teddy bear Mr Snuggly, with his thumb in his mouth. Any other boy at nineteen would look ridiculous, but for Frank, it looked perfectly normal. Wilson smiled a little for the first time that day and as he slowly closed the door he gave a small, inaudible "Night son."


	3. Suits and letters

**Here's the next chapter of my "Dad's Army" fic. Enjoy**

The next afternoon, Captain Mainwaring sat quietly in the vicar's office, looking at notices, when Sergeant Wilson knocked, walked in and saluted. "Jones' van has just pulled up outside, sir." he said, calmly.

"Very good." said Mainwaring. Wilson expected him to stand up immediately, but he still remained sat. Finally, he said "What are we going to do, Wilson?"

"I don't think I follow you, sir." Wilson replied.

"This business with Walker." said Mainwaring, firmly, "A simple funeral, is that really how we should respect our men?" No honourable parade or speech? Walker's action was a prime example of the sort of chaps Britain is made of and we should commemorate that."

"Well, if you want sir, you could write something for him." suggested Wilson "You were his commanding officer, so it would make sense to come from you."

"Well, thank you, Wilson." said Mainwaring, standing up from his desk, "You know, the more I look at you, I begin to see that under all that Public School, carefree attitude, you can be just as out-spoken and brave as any of us."

Wilson said nothing to this, he had got used to Mainwaring's remarks about their different upbringings. Just then, Jones' voice echoed through the hall on the other side of the door. Mainwaring and Wilson walked out of the office to see Jones standing to attention, with Frazer and Pike carrying a stretcher with a white cover over a figure that Mainwaring knew was Walker. Before he could ask where Godfrey was, the old gentleman came waddling into the hall, "Do you think I might be excused, sir?" he asked Mainwaring, and after he had nodded, he quickly rushed over to the men's lavatory.

"Well done men." said Mainwaring, proudly.

"Permission to speak sir!" said Jones quickly, "We have brought Private Walker from Eastbourne, sir."

"I can see that Jones." said Mainwaring, rolling his eyes. He went over to the stretcher, peeled back the cover a little and looked down. He then slowly lifted his head, eyebrows raised and looking at Pike. "Would you care to explain why he's wearing your scarf?" he asked him, with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"My Mum says it can get cold underground." Pike answered, looking as if this was the greatest deed he had ever done.

"You stupid boy." breathed Mainwaring. He waited until Godfrey had returned, then he addressed them, "Now I want you to have Walker placed…"

"What's going on here then, Napoleon?" came the voice of Chief-Warden Hodges. The men groaned and rolled their eyes, as he walked in to the hall, grinning smugly at Mainwaring.

"Would you please leave?" asked Wilson.

"I'm entitled to enter this hall, whenever I please." said Hodges as he looked at the stretcher, "So what's all this, trying to mess up first aid as well as the army?" he chuckled as he gave the lump under the stretcher a hard tap. Mainwaring and the men all looked at him in horror.

"How dare you." Mainwaring growled, "That happens to be Private Walker."

"Oh, are your men really that out of shape, you have to drag up to action?" Hodges laughed again slowly pulling the cover off, "Come on, you lazy…" he then stopped and quickly looked up at everyone, glaring at him. He put the cover back to how it was and stood up straight, "Well… I can see that you are busy, Captain Mainwaring, so I'll just get back to the grocers." and with that, he had quickly ran out of the hall.

"The very cheek of that man." Mainwaring growled to Wilson.

"Yes, he really has absolutely no manners, has he sir?" Wilson answered.

"Anyway," said Mainwaring, resuming his military authority "I would suggest that we have Walker's body placed here, on the stage." he indicated the part of the stage area where he and Wilson would stand in front of to address the men. So Pike and Frazer carefully lifted the stretcher onto the stage, and Jones had even found an old table to put the stretcher on, so that everyone could see it.

"What about clothes, sir?" asked Godfrey.

"Beg your pardon, Godfrey?" Mainwaring answered, distractedly.

"What are we going to bury him in?" Godfrey replied.

"Well, in uniform of course." said Mainwaring, proudly.

"Do you think that's wise, sir?" Wilson asked.

"Why not?" said Mainwaring, for he always detested Wilson's constant questioning, "The regular army do."

"Yes, but we're not exactly the "Regular army" are we sir?" chuckled Wilson.

"I will not have this discussion with you now, Wilson." said Mainwaring, pointing a finger at him.

"I could, possibly, iron one of his suits." suggested Godfrey, "My sister Dolly does like to keep an old iron handy, just in case of these circumstances."

Mainwaring looked at Godfrey's kind, old face and said, "Very well, Godfrey. We'll have him in his best suit for the service".

The next day, as Mainwaring waited for the men to come out on parade, he was surprised to see that Godfrey was the first one to arrive.

"Excuse me, sir, but I do believe that I have something that may interest you. It's something I found while I was taking Mr Walker's suit." and he showed Mainwaring a letter with his name on it.

"You think I should read it?" asked Mainwaring.

"It's for you sir, so I would happily say that you are allowed to." smiled Godfrey, just as the men marched into the hall for Parade.

"Platoon, attention!" called Wilson when all the men were aligned.

Mainwaring saluted Wilson, then he turned to speak to the platoon. "Now before we start men, I would just like to say, that today, I have just been given a letter, written by Walker." he turned his head to the empty table; Frazer had taken the body to measure it for his coffin, "Now, I feel that as we are all united as friends to him, I believe you are all entitled to hear what he has to say." With that, Mainwaring opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Cap,_

_If you are reading this, I've most likely kicked it, or the police are using this as evidence. Either way, I would just like to say that if I have died, I want you to say thanks to you and the chaps for putting up with me, and so, as a token of my gratitude, I thereby leave some of my goods to those select few that I have had the most respect for. To Pikey, I leave him with half of my coupons as I hope that will help him and his mother. To old Godfrey, I leave a selection of tea rations for him and his sisters to enjoy. _("Well that was nice." smiled Godfrey) _To Taffy, _(Frazer rolled his eyes, mumbling) _I leave him some special polish for him to use on his coffins, or on mine, if he wishes. To Jonesy, I have left him three fresh rabbits, now before he starts thinking anything dodgy, I have kept them in a cool compartment, so they should still be fresh. _("Well, that will be helpful if the meat rations get short" said Jones, looking up) _To Sergeant Wilson, I leave him two glasses of vintage champagne for him and a certain lady to enjoy, _(Wilson turned away, embarrassed as the men sniggered cheekily) _and lastly, to you Captain Mainwaring, I would just like to say, that despite all the jokes I made about you, your plans and your strategies, I have always considered you a fine Captain and friend, and for that, I will leave you three bottles of your favourite whisky. I hope that everyone will understand that just because they haven't been given anything, they are happy to take what they would like from my stores when they wish, but it was you six that I felt should get yours in a personal way as you chaps were the closest to me. I hope that this will help you to see that I was more than an average spiv, but as a man who was loyal and helpful to his friends and as someone who wanted his country to live on._

_Sincerely,_

_Joe Walker_

The men stood in silence as Mainwaring finished the letter. "Well, I think we can all agree that Walker clearly was a man who really did put our needs before his."

"Wait, Mr Mainwaring," said Pike suddenly, "there's some writing on the back."

Mainwaring turned the paper over. Pike was right, there was more writing on the back. He scanned the second message quickly, and by the end of it, his expression had changed to a more frustrated look. He handed the letter to Wilson, who also read it and gave a slight chuckle.

_P.S. if you're still reading this, then kindly leave £16, 9 shillings and 6 pence for your gifts, they weren't easy to get. _


	4. Joe Walker

**Here it is, the final chapter of my first fanfic. Apologies for the lateness of this one, University got in the way. Due to recent events with Clive Dunn's passing, this chapter is tribute to not just James Beck, but to all those who are no longer with us from the show.**

**Enjoy.**

All shops closed early on Thursday. The Church bell rang slowly and mournfully, echoing throughout the town. In every household, people were preparing themselves, ready to go down to the funeral and honour the memory of Joe Walker.

Mainwaring meanwhile was closing up the bank at 12:30. He looked particularly dark in full black attire, which differed from his usual pin-striped trousers and light grey tie. Outside waiting were Wilson and Frank, both in black, and holding onto Wilson's arm was Mrs Pike, wearing a black dress and a small black veil draped over her face.

"Well, let's get it over with." said Mainwaring grimly, placing the bowler on his head.

"Aren't we going to wait for your wife?" Mrs Pike asked.

Mainwaring stopped dead in his tracks. "Sorry?" he spluttered.

"Is Mrs Mainwaring coming?" Frank piped up.

"Ah." Mainwaring faltered slightly, scratching his cheek. "Unfortunately no." he said at last, "Elizabeth has never been one for funerals, she feels black isn't good for her… figure. In any case, she's taking to sleeping in the shelter."

"But there hasn't been a raid for over a week." Mrs Pike pointed out.

"Try telling her that." mumbled Mainwaring. With that, the four of them made their way up the high street, towards the church.

When they entered the church, it only just came to Mainwaring exactly how many women there were in Walmington-on Sea. Almost all of them were weeping quietly into their hankies as they looked forward to the open coffin at the top of the church. Mainwaring, Wilson and the Pikes walked slowly down the aisle, past the front row where the whole platoon and their guests took up two whole rows, and walked over to look into the coffin. There inside laid Walker, wearing his trademark grey suit and red tie, looking so peaceful that he could have been sleeping. Mainwaring sighed deeply, dabbing his eyes with his handkerchief and as he looked up, he saw Jones, Frazer and Godfrey getting up from their seats and walking towards the coffin as well, each one holding something in their hands. Mainwaring was pleased to see that Jones was wearing black like everyone else as opposed to his old red uniform he had worn in the Sudan. "We feel that Mr Walker should have some personal gifts from us, Mr Mainwaring, as a thank you and as goodbye." said Jones quietly, as he stepped forward and tucked a wrapped up package into Walker's right hand, "I'm letting you have a pound sausages for your trip Joe." he said.

"Hang on!" cried Hodges, standing up, "You told me you didn't have any sausage left when I came into your shop yesterday."

"Well, you're not dead, are you?" retorted Jones, hotly.

"Don't take notice of him, he's a troublemaker!" shouted Mrs Yeatman.

"I am not a troublemaker!" Jones cried, sounding like a child now, "It's your husband who's the troublemaker."

"Don't go calling me a troublemaker!" came the Verger's voice, as he entered through the back with the Vicar. The Vicar stared in disbelief as he watched the church erupt into loud shouts of insults, people shouting at each other, even bellowing across the hall to people on the other side. Mainwaring walked over to the Pulpit, stood up and shouted for everyone to calm down, but there was so much commotion he couldn't be heard, but then Pike walked away, slowly over to the organ and pressed his fingers onto the keys. The noise was almost deafening.

"Always wanted to do that." he smirked as he walked back over to his mother, who then gave him a clip across the ear.

After Jones sat down, looking as if nothing had just happened, Godfrey stepped forward, revealing to be holding an old pocket watch. He then placed it into Walker's breast pocket.

"Well, that's very nice, Godfrey." smiled Wilson.

"It's one of my old ones." Godfrey smiled back, sweetly, "It doesn't work very well, the hour hand always seems to be stuck on the number seven." Mainwaring and Wilson nodded together as Godfrey went to sit back down, next to his sisters. Finally, Frazer was left, standing next to the coffin, and he pulled out, a small silver broach.

"It had belonged to my mother." Frazer said, quietly, "I cannae tell you how many times Yon Walker has asked me about it, whether I was to be interested in selling it, and how I was always telling him that he can go…"

"Frazer!" said Mainwaring, suddenly, "We're in a church."

"Right." said Frazer, quickly, "Well, anyway, long story short, I told him I wouldn't sell it, but…" he then pinned the broach onto Walker's left lapel, "I'm willing to let him have it for free."

"Well, that's very thoughtful, Frazer." said Mainwaring.

"Well, he always had some qualities in him that reminded me of my mother" said Frazer.

"In what way?" asked Wilson.

"Well, she was sometimes an irritating, money grabber too."

When everyone had gotten quiet and sat down, the Vicar stepped into the pulpit to address everyone. "We are here today, to mourn the death of Mr Joseph Walker, a man who has been seen as a great asset to this town and community." many blowing of noses followed this statement, "Now before we proceed with the service, I have allowed Mr George Mainwaring to speak a few words of the deceased." Mainwaring slowly got up and walked over to the pulpit as the vicar stepped down, so he could use the stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." said Mainwaring, nervously, "I was not sure about how I was to address the situation, but I feel that I need to speak the truth about Mr Walker. Walker was simply nothing more, than a double-handed, deceiving crook." People looked at Mainwaring in horror, how could he say such a thing about someone who had served under him for two years, a man whom he had considered a friend? "We all have fallen victims to his dealings, how else would the women be able to get their elastic, or even the Vicar and his communal Wine?"

"I would prefer that you would leave me out of this, Mr Mainwaring." said the Vicar, hotly.

"However," continued Mainwaring, "Despite those things, Walker was still a loyal, trusting and dependable soldier, but most importantly, a friend. If it weren't for Walker, some of you would not have the resources that you have now. Lest we forget the time when Mr Jones' meat ration was short, Walker went out of his way to get you the meat you wanted."

"Shame he had to nick all those Pigeons from Trafalgar!" shouted Hodges, but Jones quickly turned around, holding his Bayonet at Hodges' face.

"You will be respectable, or you will get this up you, and you will not like it." he hissed at him.

"Jones, please." Mainwaring called out, as Jones put his bayonet away, "Or even, when the men would be short of supplies for when we go out on Parade, Walker would do his best to provide with what was needed for the safety of this town, whether it was legal or not. So yes, I still stand by the fact that Walker was a crook, but he was a crook who would not rest until he had put everyone else's well-being and safety before himself, and let me tell you people of Walmington-on-Sea, it's precisely that act of bravery and loyalty that is being used to protect this country of ours. You won't get that with Jerry's lot, you won't see that determination to protect what you feel is right, because people like Walker would not have rested, until they were sure that they had done all that was necessary to keep Britain the same as it has been and always will be! So, I ask you all now to salute, not just to Walker, but to the people, to the army, to the King and most of all, to Britain!"

With that, Mainwaring swung his right arm into a salute and he looked out to everyone in the church to see if anyone would do the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pike slowly standing up and he saluted back, then Wilson stood up and did the same, followed by Jones, then Frazer, then Godfrey, until soon the entire Home Guard was standing, saluting to all Mainwaring had said. Slowly, people all around the church were standing up and saluting, even the women as well. Mainwaring was also pleased to notice Hodges saluting as well, and even the Vicar and the verger joined in. Soon, Mainwaring lowered his arm and went back down to sit next to Wilson.

"Well, that was rather nice, sir." said Wilson, quietly.

"I felt it was necessary." said Mainwaring, proudly.

"Although, I do think you sort of… rambled a little bit." said Wilson, with a slight chuckle.

Mainwaring turned his head at Wilson, an eyebrow raised, "Don't ruin the moment, Wilson." he said as the Vicar got back up to the Pulpit, and continued the service.

When the service had ended, Jones quickly signalled all the men to leave and stand outside the Church, while Frazer helped to handle the coffin. When Mainwaring and Wilson followed them outside, they saw the platoon standing on either side of the path, leading into the church, holding their rifles, which Mainwaring suspected Jones had brought from his van. "What's going on, Jones?" asked Mainwaring.

"Mr Walker's had a civilian send off, we're now giving him a soldier's send off." smiled Jones, and he placed Mainwaring and Wilson at the end of each row giving each of them a rifle. He then walked back into his position next to Mainwaring and shouted, "Platoon present…ARMS!"

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One!" chorused the platoon, as they held out their rifles, then placed them into their left arms, lowered their right and then saluted with it, just as Frazer and two other undertakers walked out of the church, carrying Walker's coffin. They then followed, in their lines as the town left the church to where Walker would finally be put to rest.

That evening, in the pub, Mainwaring and the men were all sat around the bar, drinking in Walker's memory. Finally Wilson said, "Do you… do you really think he's gone, sir? Walker, I mean?" he asked Mainwaring.

"Of course he is!" said Frazer, "You saw us, throwing the dirt over the coffin."

"I don't think he means in that way, Frazer." said Mainwaring, correcting him, "And, the truthful answer is no, Wilson. I feel that, even though he is not with us here, in a physical form, he will still be with us… in here." he then pointed to his heart.

There was a long pause, until finally Frazer broke it, saying, "You damned, cheesy idiot!" before taking a swig of his beer.

"In fact," continued Mainwaring, "I would like to think that there may be a bit of Walker in all of us, somewhere so really, we'll never forget him." the men all applauded this statement, and then Mainwaring said, "I think we could have time for another round."

"I'll buy it, Mr Mainwaring." Pike called out, and Mainwaring looked surprised, but happy at the sight of this, but after all the rounds were bought, Pike walked over to Mainwaring, held out his hand and said, "That'll be £5, please." giving a very cheeky grin.

"Mainwaring looked at the hand and then to Pike, and muttered simply, "You stupid boy."

**Thank you for reading.**

**R.I.P: James Beck, Arthur Lowe, John Le Mesurier, John Laurie, Arnold Ridley, Clive Dunn, Janet Davies, Edward Sinclair, David Croft and many others.**


End file.
